empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Zalious Family
"Our spirit burns with fire of the people's will!" - Zalious family motto. The Zalious family has a history of rebellious actions and are usually very hot headed and reckless. The family line itself has only been around for five centuries and lives on in very small amounts. They also have a past of being the sages of time and space, with minor exceptions. Regulus Zalious He was the second generation's sage of time and space and kept the World Government at bay for most of his life. He died at the age of fifty-seven. Grace Zalious She was the fourth generation's sage of time and space and also the matriarch of the whole family during the later years of her life. She also challenged the World Government and made sure that their corruption didn't spread. She was very motherly and well known even in current time, as Inferno states that she knows her story very well. Mayes Zalious Mayes is the grandson of Grace and later the sixth generation's sage of time and space. He and his wife, Claymore Rhoads, went against the World Government directly and begun the rebellious age. He would later become the second elected president of the World Government in an attempt to change it from the inside. He is a master tactician and probably the most intelligent member of the family to date. Claymore Rhoads She was brought into the family through marriage. She became Mayes Zalious' wife at the age of eighteen and she led an assault on the World Government side-by-side with her husband. She was thought to be dead, but she was only in seclusion as the sage of the elements. She later helped the Empire from the sidelines by giving them appropriate fighting grounds. Roseline "Inferno" Zalious She is the current head of the Zalious family and the seventh generation's sage of time and space. She is the daughter of Mayes Zalious and Claymore Rhoads. She is very hot headed, but is able to lead armies when she needs to. She holds great willpower and even kills her own father in order to change the world. She later had a a daughter who would become the head of the family after her death. Melle-belle She became a part of the family through marriage and even had a child with Inferno. She is a very motherly figure, but is also able to cause massive damage to any of her enemies. On several occasions, she freaks out about little things, but as time goes on, she matures into the motherly figure that is seen during the epilogue. Following Claymore Rhoad's death, she becomes the seventh generation's sage of the elements. Lilith Norman While Lilith was never formally married into the family, she shares a romantic relationship with both Inferno and Melle-belle. She lives with them and helps take care of the family. Therefore, she is truly a part of the Zalious household and will always be considered part of the family.